playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars (Series)
The PlayStation All-Stars series is a hypothetical series of platform fighting games released exclusively on PlayStation consoles. The series is broken up into five categories: Alternate History: Version 1, Alternate History: Version 2, Alternate History: Version 3, Fanfiction Sequels, and Spin-Offs. Games Alternate History Series: Version 1 *''PlayStation All-Stars Clash'' (1999, PSOne) *''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble (2009, PS2/PSP) *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (Series Version) ''(2012, PS3/PSVita) *''PlayStation All-Stars: Trilogy Collection ''(2013, PS3/PSVita) Alternate History Series: Version 2 *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (PS2 Version) (2004, PS2) *''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble'' (Version 2) (2007, PSP) *''PlayStation All-Stars: Collection'' (2010, PS3) *''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena'' (PS3 Version) (2012, PS3/PSVita) *''PlayStation All-Stars Revolution'' (2015, PS4/PSVita) Alternate History Series: Version 3 *''PlayStation All-Stars'' (2000, PlayStation) *''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble'' (Version 3) (2003, PS2) *''PlayStation All-Stars Revolution'' (2009, PS3) *''PlayStation All-Stars Beyond'' (2013, PSVita/PS3) *''PlayStation All-Stars Ultra'' (2019, PS4) Fanfiction Sequels *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: PS4 Edition'' (2014, PS4) *''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena (2015, PS4/PSVita) Spin-Offs *''PlayStation Flash Battle Royale (TBA, PC/Flash Game) *''PlayStation Move All-Stars (2013, PS3) *PlayStation All-Stars: Orange Version & Purple Version'' (2013, PSVita) *''PlayStation All-Stars: Polygon Version' '(2014, PSVita) *''PlayStation All-Stars: Colosseum (2013, PS3) *''PlayStation All-Stars Online (2014, PS4) *''PlayStation All-Stars Basketball ''(2014, PS4) *''PlayStation All-Stars: Sports Mix ''(2015, PS4/Vita) *PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars'' (2015, PS4/PSVita/''Nintendo'' Systems) *'' Super Smash Bros. Console War/PlayStation All-Stars: Endgame'' (2020, Switch/PS4) Gameplay PlayStation All-Stars Clash ''would play in a similar manner to ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, in which each character is given a unique moveset and pitted against each other in up to four-player battle royales. Unlike the real installment, however, Clash would be based around stamina and damage-based matches and each character would only get a single super move. Each stage would only represent a single IP or series. It would include a Free Battle mode, Arcade Mode, and Training Mode. Due to the lack of the Multi-Tap accessory at the time, PlayStation All-Stars Clash would only support two players, with the other characters being CPU-controlled. Beginning with Rumble, the PlayStation All-Stars series would take a unique turn for the better. The combat would be upgraded to better match the unique fighting styles of each character, and would see its first handheld release. Each character would be given two unique super moves and the crossover of stages would be introduced. The modes on this game would include: Free Battle, Training, Arcade Mode, Multiplayer and online play, and Fierce Combat (a mode where you face each playable character, followed by the most powerful antagonist of each IP.) Battle Royale would be the third installment and include all the features of the actual game: Super-Based matches, each character gets three Super Moves, etc. However, new features not present in the real Battle Royale would also be implemented, such as: the return of Fierce Combat (now upgraded with more fierce boss characters). a new Synchronization system that pairs two All-Stars together as they combine their Supers into a powerful Fusion Attack, and the Classic Combat free DLC pack that would give veteran fighters their original movesets, as well as bring back characters that didn't return for Battle Royale. Combat Arena would be the fourth installment and sequel to Battle Royale. It would include an array of new modes, including Create-An-All-Star Mode, Story Mode: Multiversal Evolution, and other such modes. New features include fully animated 3D models in the character select screen, a new Vita-Styled menu screen, fully animated character themes (the characters will also move and speak about the the different modes), and moveset customization (allowing players to select alternative movesets for their characters, such as Cole, giving him the option of "Good", "Evil", "Vampire", "Kessler", or "Empire City" movelists). Other features to be announced. Orange Version, Purple Version, ''and ''Polygon Version would play in a similar manner to the handheld Pokemon series. Colosseum would play in a similar manner to Pokemon: Colosseum and XD: Gale of Darkness. Alternate History: V1 Characters The original roster was 12 characters (To compete with Smash Bros). The sequel (including veterans) has 24, and the Series Version of Battle Royale would have 34. ''PlayStation All-Stars Clash'' *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Tomba (Tomba!) *Dart Field (The Legend of Dragoon) *Gex (Gex) Stages ''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble'' *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Tomba (Tomba!) *Dart Field (The Legend of Dragoon) *Gex (Gex) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Kratos (God of War) *Ico (Ico) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *Rudy Roughnight (Wild Arms) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (Series Version) *Avatar ''(PlayStation Home) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Evil Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Dart Field (The Legend of Dragoon) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls) *Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) *Kat and Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Kratos (God of War) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Big Daddy (BioShock) *Zeus (God of War) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) Trivia *Cole MacGrath would be added to Rumble to promote the release of inFamous, ''hence its "release" in 2009. He is essentially Neutral, although some of his attacks and one of his Supers lean toward the Evil Karma path, due to the popularity of Evil Cole at the time of ''inFamous. *''PlayStation All-Stars Clash would be re-released as a PSOne Classic for PS3 and PSP. *''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble would also be re-released as a PS2 Classic for PS3 and PSVita. *''PlayStation All-Stars: Trilogy Collection'' would include Clash, Rumble, and Battle Royale on a single Blu-Ray disc or Vita card. Alternate History: Version 2 Rosters TBA... ''PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale (PS2 Version) ''PlayStation All-Stars: Rumble (Version 2) ''PlayStation All-Stars: Combat Arena (PS3 Version) ''PlayStation All-Stars: Revolution Alternate History: Version 3 Rosters coming soon... This series reimagines PlayStation All-Stars if it were more like Smash Bros, with a total of 6 games* with rosters that begin with 12, and end at 80 characters. *The Vita and PS3 versions of PS All-Stars Beyond would count as separate releases, as the PS3 release would be an HD remaster of the Vita version with additional content. ''PlayStation All-Stars (PSOne Game) ''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble (2003) ''PlayStation All-Stars Revolution (2009) ''PlayStation All-Stars Beyond ''PlayStation All-Stars Ultra'' Fanfiction Sequels The PS4 Edition of Battle Royale retains the official roster of 24 characters. The roster size for Combat Arena is yet to be determined, although all of the first-party characters from Battle Royale return. However, a few of the third-party characters are replaced. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: PS4 Edition'' *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Evil Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Kat and Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Kratos (God of War) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Zeus (God of War) *Big Daddy (BioShock) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) ''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena'' *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Evil Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Delsin Rowe (inFamous: Second Son) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Galahad (The Order: 1886) *Iota (Tearaway) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls) *Joel & Ellie (The Last of Us) *Kat and Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Knack (Knack) *Kutaro (Puppeteer) *Kratos (God of War) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Zeus (God of War) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Trevor, Michael, and Franklin (Grand Theft Auto) *''TBA'' Spin-Offs ''PlayStation All-Stars: Orange, Purple, & Polygon Versions'' *Jak (Orange & Polygon only) *Spike (Purple & Polygon only) *Kat ''PlayStation All-Stars: Colosseum'' *Joel *Ellie ''PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars'' See: PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars Category:PlayStation 1 Series Category:PlayStation 2 Series Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation Portable Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:Spin-off Ideas